


In Hot Water.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he is in hot water. Severus agrees to listen to his pleas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hot Water.

**Title:** _**In Hot Water.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Author** : pekeleke.

 **Rating** : G

 **Word** **count** : 891

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 3: Winter hot tub.

This is the third part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series, which continues with: _**Along The Path.**_

 **Summary** : Harry knows he is in hot water. Severus agrees to listen to his pleas...

 

_**In Hot Water.** _

 

Harry dipped his fingertips into the crystal-clear water, making the mirror-like surface ripple delicately. A muggle travel brochure had given Minerva the idea of creating this peaceful private patio, complete with a hot pool that overlooked the lake. The winter-themed haven had been an instant hit with Severus, who regularly came here to soak the stress of his days away under the moonlight...

 

The soft swish of a long cloak, swirling around a pair of aged leather boots, prompted Harry to look up, towards the arched entrance to the courtyard. He'd decided to make his case in a clearly private setting, dismissing the possibility of approaching Severus in his office, or the high table, or a student-filled corridor. This was the slytherin's cherished retreat. He came here to unwind, to be himself, and Harry wanted to be a part of that. He wasn't here as a colleague, or as the head of a rivaling house. He wasn't seeking professional advice, or even friendship. He was aiming for intimacy. For togetherness. He was aiming for the heart...

 

It had taken him a week, and a lot of soul-searching, to realize that Severus had been right in sending him packing. Despite how hurt he'd been by the man's ruthless rejection, Harry was now able to see exactly where he'd gone wrong. He'd been in love with his colleague for a while now, but had never actually tried to forge a friendship. Never ventured beyond the limits of professional interaction. Never dared to give voice to his emotions, failing completely to reach out for... more. He'd built the gingerbread house because he was tired of feeling like a wimp. He'd done it for his own benefit, forcing himself to make that oblique offer in order to earn the peace of mind of knowing that he'd... tried.

 

Severus' positive response had been unexpected and he'd rushed headlong into the kind of situation that he shouldn't have approached unprepared. The slytherin was a careful, cautious, creature; one who wouldn't have opened up so much, unless his feelings were deep enough to make the possible rejection worth the risk. Of course Severus was being difficult, he was playing with his fiercely guarded heart and that was something that he'd never do lightly...

 

Quiet footsteps disrupted Harry's thoughts as the object of his affections walked distractedly into the courtyard. Severus' head was bowed thoughtfully; pale fingers extended as he walked along, brushing the soft-petaled flowers that grew perpetually here with a delicate gentleness. Harry's breath hitched in reaction to the fragile beauty of the moment, drawing that black gaze towards him.

“Potter...”

 

The ghost of their last conversation rose between them like a wall. Harry smiled nervously in the thickening silence as the echo of Severus' disappointed words came back to haunt him: _'You faltered...'_ that had been his greatest mistake and he wasn't willing to repeat it ever again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with a halting, raw-toned, sobriety:

“You were right, Severus. I baked that gingerbread house for selfish reasons. I wanted to feel brave, tell myself I had tried to approach you, but... I was playing things safe all along. I didn't go far enough. I didn't jump off the deep end. I... faltered.”

 

“Harry...”

 

“Listen to me, please... I shouldn't have tried to give you Hogwarts. I know you feel safe here, and that's why I chose to model my gingerbread house on the school, but... this is where we work, where we interact on a professional level. That choice was just... too cautious. Too oblique. It wasn't committed enough and it deserved to be dismissed out of hand”

 

Severus stood stock still, listening to him with rapt attention. His eyes shone and his long hair fluttered gently in the breeze, framing his narrow features. He looked both focused and delicate: all pale skin and raven-black tresses. All stubborn dignity and utterly weary caution. All clever subtlety and fierce, unbending, pride...

“I wasn't asking for commitment, Harry. It's way too soon for that.”

 

“You were asking for certainty, though. That's what the whole door thing was about. You wanted to see me enter without doubts. You wanted determination. You're afraid I'm going to fold under the weight of public opinion, aren't you?. You won't have me if you believe I might walk out. You're tired of being abandoned...”

 

Severus closed his eyes tiredly, making Harry's confidence waver. He couldn't tell what his companion was thinking, couldn't tell if brutal candor would be enough to open this door.

“Why are you here, Potter?”

 

The soft-toned question broke the impasse and Harry's breath caught. Here was his second chance to answer the most important question this man had ever asked him. He'd thought about it incessantly for the past week and had come to the conclusion that nothing sort of complete honesty would work. Despite his own assertions to the contrary, Severus wasn't here to be tempted. Temptation was short-lived. It enthralled the mind, but left the heart untouched. Severus wanted to be cherished and adored. He wanted to be courted, romanced. He wanted... permanence.

“I'm here because I love you. I'm here because there's no other place on Earth I'd rather be. I'm here to knock softly on your closed door and see if you're willing to open it for me once more... ”

 

 


End file.
